Twin Magic
by dajavu96
Summary: After Brie realizes what happened between her and Evan in Vegas, she sends her sister to be her on their dates. What happens when Evan discovers this and Brie realizes her true feelings for him? Which twin will he be happy with? Brie/Evan/Nikki


_**A/N:**_

_**I should really finish my other stories before posting new ones, but I got the inspiration for this and wanted to write it! **_

_**Hopefully updates will come quicker than normal with this story!**_

_**I really like the Bella Twins and wanted to use them for a story!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you think! Enjoy! : )**_

Twin Magic

Chapter 1:

What Happens In Vegas

"Nikki, are you finished in there yet?"Brie complained. They were in Vegas and her sister was too busy complaining about being sick. Brie wanted to go out and party; get drunk and try her luck on some slots. She checked herself out in the full-length mirror one more time, admiring her perfect figure. The white dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and showed her off in all the right places.

"Go without me, Brie." Nikki stepped out of the bathroom, her hair a tangled mess, and made her way to her bed."I'm not in the mood to party. I want to stay in tonight, but don't let me ruin your night. Go and have fun." Nikki gave her sister a small grin before letting out another moan. "Who are you trying to impress with that outfit?"

"Everyone," and with that Brie groaned before finally grabbing her purse and leaving the hotel. One thing about Vegas; it was hell finding a taxi. When she finally found one willing to pull over, the driver hit on her and she slapped him across the face. She decided it was better to walk. The streets were crowded, which didn't really surprise Brie, but what did is that no one noticed her. Her feet were getting tired from walking in her heels and it was beginning to rain so she just entered the next building she came to, not catching the name. The building was small but crowded with people. It was dark with the only lights coming from the dance floor and a small hallway on the opposite end of the club. Making her way through the crowd, Brie made her way to the bar. "I'd like a Paradise!" While waiting for her cocktail, Brie took in the image of the small club coming across a familiar face. Standing in the doorway soaking wet was Evan Bourne. He had his hood pulled over his face with his arms crossed in front of him. He was shaking and water was dripping from his hair. He must have noticed her because he gave her a smile before coming over to join her.

"The rain is coming down hard, " Evan said as he approached the bar where Brie was sitting. He gave her another smile as he sat down next to her.

"You're dripping on me," Brie replied in a harsh tone. "Do you mind? I'd like to stay dry." She stood up from her seat and sat down a few stools down. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Evan bothered her. Maybe it was his positive attitude about everything, or how he was so nice to everyone around him. He was just too happy.

"I'm sorry about that. Finding a taxi in Vegas is hell." Brie couldn't help but laugh. That's exactly what she thought earlier. After forcing herself to stop laughing, the bartender arrived with her drink. "A paradise, huh?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Brie asked raising one of her eyebrows. She took a sip of her drink waiting for Evan's answer.

"No, I just always saw you as more of a tequila girl." Evan chuckled about how he worded his opinion of her.

"Oh really? Bartender, can I get a shot of tequila? Actually make that two." Brie looked over at Evan and gave him a wink. When he once again took the seat next to her she didn't move this time. She might actually enjoy Evan's company.

...

"So why did you decide to become a wrestler?"Brie asked Evan as they walked (if you consider Evan walking with Brie leaning on him walking) down the Vegas streets at night. The lights were beautiful against the dark sky and the rain had slowed to a drizzle.

"In highschool I was bullied. I felt like I needed a way to protect myself and wrestling became that outlet." He looked over at Brie who seemed interested in what he was saying, but he knew she didn't comprehend any of it. She was totally wasted.

"Why would people bully someone as nice as you?" As she said this she looked into his eyes and took his face in her hands. "Evan you're such a great guy. Don't let anyone tell you different."They stood there frozen for a moment, before Brie broke their eye contact. "Ohhh! Let's go dance!" Brie yelled excitedly before dragging Evan along with her to a nearby salsa club.

"You know how to salsa?" Evan asked confused. Brie wasn't the type of girl to come across as knowing how to salsa.

"No, but I can learn! Come on!" Brie dragged Evan onto the dance floor. Evan had to admit he felt uncomfortable knowing she was drunk. If she was sober she wouldn't be caught dead with him. Brie tightly wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and pulled herself close. Realizing Evan wasn't going along with her she placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't think we're doing it right," he said as he laughed.

"I don't care. Just dance with me." Brie wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and began spinning causing Evan to almost trip over his own feet, twice. They were halfway done the third song when Brie did the unexpected, she kissed him. Evan was shocked by her actions and released his grip on her hips, but she still held tight. "Did you not want me to kiss you?" Brie asked as she released her grip on his neck lowering her hands to her side.

"It's not that. You're drunk and you don't realize what you're doing." Evan didn't dare look her in the eyes as he said this. He was prepared for her to go off on him, but she didn't. Was she crying?

"I'm not drunk. I do realize what I'm doing." That was a complete lie. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and began kissing him again, this time with more force. She began unbuttoning his shirt when he pushed her away.

"We're in public. Not now Brie." He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the hotel they were staying at. As soon as they entered the elevator Brie was already all over him quickly finishing unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. She pushed him up against the wall and began kissing him. Not being able to resist again, Evan picked her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. They stayed connected the whole way to Evan's room where he threw her down on his bed. "You sure?"

"I'm positive."

_**A/N:  
><strong>_

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed! Don**_**'t forget to review and check out my other stories! : ) **


End file.
